Shaggy Rogers: A Transformed Man
by MrandMrsTemple
Summary: Another retelling of the transformation scene from Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, but this time for frustrated Buff Shaggy fans. Rated M for sexual references. Reviews wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was looking for fanfics about the transformation scene from Scooby Doo 2, and both the ones I found only really looked at Shaggy becoming even more of a girl from his first transformation. But I've always been way more interested in Buff Shaggy and what might have been with him. So for all of my fellow fanfiction readers who have been similarly frustrated with the lack of Buff Shaggy fanfics out there, this one's for you. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Wowee, Scooby Doo. I think we're on to something" said Shaggy as he and Scooby descended on the elevator down into an underground room filled with crowded tables of liquid filled phials, beakers and bottles. "It's like a huge laboratory."

"Reah" Scooby agreed as the elevator came to a stop.

"This place is, like, Cluetopia, Scoob" said Shaggy, walking over to inspect a counter of bubbling green chemicals. Of all their leads on solving the mystery of evil Masked Figure terrorizing Coolsville, this had to be the best one yet. Just look at all this creepy, mad science-y stuff around. If there was anywhere they'd find some solid evidence about where all these monsters were coming from this had to be it.

Finding nothing of interest on the table, Shaggy's eyes were instead drawn to a mysterious looking sealed doorway. On the archway above was a message of some sort, written in a series of strange symbols that he couldn't understand. Now this had to be clue.

"Check it out!" he cried excitedly. "Look at those weird letters, Scoob."

No sooner had he said it and turned around however than his excitement turned to horror when he saw Scooby. Or rather, the fat, green, stalk-eyed, tentacled monster that had once been Scooby, standing in front of an open fridge full of chemicals, with a half empty jar of something yellow in his paw.

"Raggy?" said Scooby quizzically, blissfully unaware of what had happened.

"Scooby Doo" stammered Shaggy, pointing to him in shock. "You turned into a freaky monster!"

Scooby turned around, saw his reflection in the fridge door and screamed in horror.

"You don't eat stuff that glows" said Shaggy. He thrust his head into the fridge, searching the shelves of potions for an antidote. Finally, he settled on a beaker full of blue liquid, quickly handing it to Scooby.

"Here. Try this, Scoob. It looks medicinal."

While Scooby dipped a tentacle into the potion, Shaggy suddenly noticed that in his haste to hand it to him, he had splashed some of it on his own hand. He lifted it up close to his face and sniffed it.

'_Not bad. Kinda fruity._'

Curiosity got the better of him and he stuck his tongue out and licked it off his fingers. It was thin and gooey, like half-set jello.

"Tastes like-

Before he could finish talking though, his whole body seized up and he felt a kind of bloating in his stomach, like a huge fart he was about to rip. Then he started convulsing about uncontrollably.

'_Like, Dude, what gives?_'

But just as suddenly as they started, the convulsions stopped and the fart feeling turned into something else. A sort of tingling bubbling up through his entire body.

-Strawberries" he finished airily. He felt lightheaded. It was good, this feeling. Like a sort of playful tickling inside of him. Like someone tickling his feet, but all over him. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. His shirt was different to how it had been earlier. Smaller and exposing his bare midriff, which seemed to be shedding the thin, wiry hair surrounding his naval. But he didn't care. He was just so high on his incredible buzz. It was strongest in his chest and around his groin. His dick felt funny. Like it was erecting, but in reverse, and there was a rush of coolness running through it like when he was cumming. That was weird, but it felt so good.

'_I've got a weejee!_' Shaggy thought absentmindedly, using his own special euphemism for ejaculation.

As for his chest, it seemed to be rippling. His pecs moving up and down, up and down, like a pair of balloons being pumped up and then having the air let out again and again. His nipples felt like they were getting a little bigger too. He could seem them flopping up and down and twirling under his shirt. It felt like a pair of invisible fingers were on them and rubbing them softly.

'_Dude, that was some good shit in that potion_'. Shaggy grinned from ear to ear, so content in this feeling.

"I'm ok, Scoob" he breathed.

As soon as he said that, his undulating pecs burst forward with a pop and stayed there. And the high ended.

'_Zoinks!_'

Shaggy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror as he finally saw what his body now looked like. It was thin, but not in the skinny guy way it had always been. It was petite and curvy, with wider hips and an hourglass body with a tiny midriff in the middle. His arms were thinner too, with smaller hands, and they were bare as well. His white undershirt had somehow magically vanished. But none of them terrified him as much as the two, huge, swelling bulges projecting from his chest. BOOBS! FEMALE BOOBS! Shaggy had now turned into a girl his age, with only his head left intact. He turned to Scooby, who for some reason had now turned into the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes.

"I've got a chick's body!" he cried in terror.

'_Like, Dude. What the actual flying fuck?!_' He was a fucking freak. Now everywhere he went on the street, half the people would scream and run away, while the other half would try to get photos for the Coolsville Times. Imagine the headline. Shaggy Rogers: The Boy with Boobs! The Boy with a…

Suddenly an awful thought came to Shaggy. Without thinking twice, he grabbed the front of his pants with one hand and yanked his other hand down into his underpants, digging his way through his coarse forest of sandy pubes. He could feel his balls. They were both still there, even though they definitely felt smaller. But where was the other thing? Where was…

"No! No! It can't be. No!" Despite everything in his brain telling him not to, Shaggy looked down at his groin and screamed. It was gone! Gone! Gone completely! When he felt like he was having that weejee, was that his last cum before his penis shrank back into his body and turned into a–

He let go of his distended pants, unable to look anymore. There were boobs in his face now. Big, bloated boobies. Pretty sexy actually. He lifted a hand to gently fondle one, to tweak a nipple.

'_Wait. Wait a second. They're, like, my boobs!_' he thought, snapping out of it.

"I've got BOOBS, Scoob!"

"Rand I'm the Rasmanian Devil" said Taz Scooby.

Shaggy swiveled round and put his head back in the fridge. That last potion hadn't worked. But there had to be another one in here that would. He shoved aside bottles and beakers frantically, searching desperately for anything that looked like an antidote. He tossed away a test tube full of yellow liquid before settling on a beaker full of blue potion.

'_Looks good enough_' he thought. He tossed half the contents into Taz Scooby's face, then drained the rest of it into his own mouth before throwing the beaker away behind him.

Instantly, the fart feeling from before was back and he doubled over in discomfort. This time there was a loud bubbling noise and he felt his stomach start to bubble as well. He thought he was going to puke. But instead he was jerked back upright and his left arm flung outwards. He could hear the bubbling noise in his ear now. Louder, as if it were coming from underneath the skin of his shoulder. Then there was a loud pop and suddenly his arm felt much heavier now. He looked at it to see that it was no longer a girly arm. But nor was it his normal arm either. It was five times its normal size. A huge, bulky thing anchored to a big, beefy shoulder. Then the next thing Shaggy knew, the pop sounded again and his other arm had transformed too.

'_Like, Zoinks!_' he thought, as much in awe and wonder as in shock. '_Are these really my arms?'_

Just as he thought that he felt his stomach bloating and with a pop, a big muscly leg sprouted out, replacing the thin girly one. Beneath his shirt, he could feel his boobs shrinking away and his midriff squeezing and rippling and hardening. With a final pop his other leg burst into muscly-ness and at the same time his underpants felt a lot tighter, a lot more crowded somehow. For a second his head felt fuzzy, like someone was wiping an invisible cloth over his brain. He wished someone would wipe a cool wet cloth over his skin too. He was feeling hot from his transformation. Like, smoking hot. Then he looked in the mirror and saw his new body.

Shaggy had been skinny his whole life. He'd never let it show but it had always been a nagging source of discomfort in the back of his head. It made him feel small and weak, especially around jocks like Fred. Especially around Fred, who'd never been afraid to show of how much more manly and muscular he was compared to Shaggy. Even after eating ten times his body weight in junk food, somehow he could never get any bigger. He'd always just stayed the same skinny person he'd always been.

Not anymore. Shaggy was now twice his normal body size, all of that in enormous, rippling muscle, which even the large tank top he was now wearing was struggling to keep contained. His arms now sported gigantic biceps the size of frozen Thanksgiving turkeys, attached to large, beefy shoulders. Where once there had been female boobs or a scrawny flat chest, there were now enormous, muscular pecs jutting forward like the prow of a great ship. Beneath the fabric of his tank top he could see the outlines of a contoured, rippling six-pack of abs. Even his neck looked bigger and beefier than usual.

Shaggy grinned a big shit-eating grin. This was the best thing to ever happen to him. He was big. He was beautiful. He was…

"Check it out, Dude" he said, turning to Scooby. "I'm Buff!"

'_Is that my voice?_' Even that was different too now. In a good way, like everything else. No longer did it have that squeaky, wimpy pitch to it. It was deeper now, throatier and manlier. Maybe even a little bit sexy to the girls.

'_Oh what am I saying? I'm ALL sexy now!_' His new body was awesome. He had to see more of it, see what it could do. He flexed his arm upwards, barely noticing the ramblings of Scooby, who had now turned into an intelligent scientist dog, as he brought his bicep up into his face. It was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. So big and pumped and pink and smooth. So manly and meaty and full of strength. And it was _his_. _His_ enormous muscle. He was so emotional he kissed it.

'_Who needs girls when I've got these guns?_' he thought. Of course, he wasn't really serious. Which reminded him. Girls liked guys with sexy asses. He'd better check his was up to the job. He squatted down a little bit, pulled back his arm, then… SMACK. Jackpot! Nice, firm buttocks that felt just as muscular as the rest of him. This was incredible.

'_Dude, I am such chick-bait right now_' thought Shaggy. '_Wait 'til Fred sees me!_'

Then, like a fleeting bad memory, he remembered his last body. The horror of looking into his pants and finding his manhood gone. Surely his luck couldn't be so bad as to get this whole Greek God body and not get _that_ back? With some trepidation, he reached for the front of his pants and pulled them out again.

'_Holy shit! Look at that thing!_'

Whoever the genius who made that potion was, they were now Shaggy's new God. He hadn't just turned into an Adonis with bulging biceps, legs and pecs. He now had what had to be the world's biggest penis too! It was massive, the size of a salami! Long, thick and veiny and, yes, even muscular itself, lying coiled in his underpants on top of his new, golf ball sized testicles. No wonder his voice was much deeper now with nads that size. The weejees he'd have with this bad boy could fill a swimming pool with his cum!

Shaggy whooped and gently slapped his big sack. He'd never felt so happy in his life. He wanted to show this to somebody. To share his magnificent muscles with the world. But right now, the only one to show off to was Scooby Braniac. Still, better than nothing.

"Check out my pecs, Little Man!" He thrust his arms upwards, then down again, flexing his giant pecs. All at once there was a ripping sound and Shaggy felt cool air on the front of his torso. He looked down to see what had happened. The thin tank top fabric had finally given way. His flexing pecs had ripped through it and split it right down the middle, baring them and his abs in all of their rippling, perfectly symmetrical glory!

'_Sweet!_'

Shaggy was ecstatic. His incredible buff body just kept getting better and better the more he experimented with it. Just look at it! He couldn't wait to get it shirtless on to Coolsville beach with all the other bodybuilders. The girls wouldn't be able to resist him. They'd all come running for him and his giant muscles the way he and Scooby came running for hot dogs. They'd definitely be impressed.

Scooby Braniac however, was clearly less than impressed, looking distastefully at Shaggy's display.

"Hush now, Buffoon" he snapped, hurriedly mixing the contents of two potion beakers together. "This is a very highly combustible synthesis."

'_A highly combu…, A combustabo simpleto…, A hi…_'

"A what?" said Shaggy. Suddenly big words felt harder to him than before. Scooby Braniac rolled his eyes as he stood with two potions, a blue one and a green one.

"I'm going to transform us back!"

Shaggy's face fell. He may have lost his ability to understand big words, but he knew what that meant. Scooby Braniac wanted him to drink that potion. To turn him back into a skinny little wimp again. To make him say goodbye to this beautiful new body that he'd barely had any time to do anything with. The shirt ripping pecs, the six pack abs, the beefy shoulders, the tree trunk legs, the turkey sized biceps, the giant dick! All gone just like that.

"No way, Geek!" Shaggy bellowed, his powerful voice reverberating throught the lab like a lion's roar. He wasn't going to let anyone take away his muscles from him. He snatched the beaker with the green potion out of Scooby Braniac's paw, the one closest to him, that had to be it. It was easy. The little weakling couldn't even attempt to match his strength.

"What, what, wha-?" Scooby Braniac babbled incoherently. He clearly hadn't been expecting this.

"I'm gonna stay this way, forever!" Shaggy went on. He turned towards the doorway with the strange letters and hurled the beaker at it with all his might. Even with that simple act, he felt the raw, immense strength coursing through his arm. It was a real rush of energy.

NO!" cried Scooby Braniac, covering his head with his paws. Shaggy was about to suggest he just make another potion and only change himself back when there came an ear splitting bang as the beaker smashed against the door and its contents exploded in an almighty conflagration. A powerful shockwave flung Shaggy and Scooby Braniac back against the wall on either side of the fridge, though Shaggy's body mass was now so great that he actually made his own Shaggy-shaped dent in the wall itself, embedding himself in it. A pall of ash hung in the air in front of them.

Dazed by the explosion, Shaggy spent the next few minutes feeling dizzy and slightly unsure of his surroundings. He couldn't remember anything about what had happened just now, except that there had been a big bang. When he next came to his senses, he was aware of Fred, Velma and Daphne staring at the fresh hole that had been blasted through the doorway and the sound of Scooby Braniac scolding him.

"This Schwarzneggian oaf almost destroyed us!"

The rest of the gang turned around and saw them. Velma and Daphne's eyes widened in shock and Daphne's jaw dropped, clearly awestruck by the sight of the new Shaggy. Shaggy was barely aware of what Scooby Braniac was saying. He was just liking the effect he seemed to be having on the girls. He wrenched his head out of his self-made dent just in time to catch the words 'destroyed us'. He didn't quite get what they meant, but they kind of sounded funny.

"Go boom!" he said with a throaty chuckle. Velma seemed to tremble a little as he did.

"Yes, hilarious" said Scooby Braniac sarcastically. Shaggy looked over to him.

'_Oh come on, Gramps. You're no fun. And you got my new muscles all dirty._'

"Well, joke's on you, Dimwit. That was just the byproduct you threw away" Scooby Braniac went on. He held up the blue potion that he had somehow kept clinging on to this whole time. "This is the real antidote!"

'_Oh shit!_' thought Shaggy, but all he managed to get out was "Oops".

"Oh, you are embarrassing" drawled Scooby Braniac. And without warning, he thrust his paw forward and flung half of the potion directly into Shaggy's open mouth.

'_No! No! No!_' thought Shaggy as the potion sloshed around inside his mouth. This one tasted a little like strawberries too and already he could feel a little bit of it flowing down his throat. '_Not my beautiful, buff muscles!_' Before he could swallow any more of the potion, he spat the rest of it out on to the ground, where it lay in a fizzing puddle.

But even so, the fart feeling and the bubbling were back again, just like when he'd last transformed. Shaggy leapt down from the wall, swaying drunkenly as his head started to spin. He'd spat most of the potion out but was that little bit he'd swallowed enough? Was he still going to turn back into normal Shaggy? The skinny wimpy little runt who couldn't gain any weight or fight monsters or attract hot girls? Was this it for his new body? The fart feeling grew stronger and he could feel the feeling of the invisible cloth wiping over his brain again.

'_It's no use. This is it. Goodbye, my muscles. I'm glad I got to know you!_' he thought, closing his eyes in defeat. The fart feeling was intensifying all the time. He felt like his guts were going to explode at any minute. Then it all rushed to his ass and he actually did fart, loudly.

But there was no smell. Instead, he felt a new sensation. Like water flowing over his skin, except that it was all dry. He opened his eyes to see that all the ash and dirt and grime on his body was falling off, sliding away in sheets to reveal the pink, shiny skin and green shreds of clothing underneath once again. Then, when he was all clean, the sensation stopped and he felt normal again.

'_Like Dude, what just happened?_'

He looked over at Scooby, standing by the empty beaker in his normal form again, looking at him with amazement, as were Daphne, Velma and Fred. The same expressions as when they'd first seen him. Why? Shouldn't he be skinny again? Or had he accidentally turned into something else now?

He looked down at his legs. The tracksuit bottoms he'd been wearing earlier were still there, holding in legs with huge, bulging calves. Shaggy's heart started pounding. Could it be? He had to be sure. He turned to face the fridge door and wiped away the grime coating it to reveal his reflection.

"Yes!" he bellowed triumphantly, in the same deep voice. It had worked. He was still the same buff and manly muscle man he'd been before. He'd saved his new body. It was all still there. The pecs, the biceps the abs, the shoulders, the legs, the… Shaggy reached down and grabbed his groin. Yes! That was still there too! He turned around and jumped for joy, sending shockwaves through the lab floor as he landed that sent Fred tumbling back onto his behind. He was so relieved and so happy he didn't know what to say. In the end he settled for:

"That was almost exactly like my freshman year in college." He didn't know why he said that. It just felt right for some reason.

"Raggy" said Scooby. Shaggy looked at him.

"No, Scoob. Not anymore." He was new man now. A real man! A buff man! And he needed a new name. He flexed his biceps, bounced his pecs and clenched his abs in a pose.

"From now on" he announced to all in attendance, "call me Buff Shaggy!"

* * *

**And so, there you have it, readers. Shaggy is now buff permanently. Hooray! Hurrah!**

**Now the question is, would you like to see what else he gets up to? How does being buff work out for him in real life? And how is the rest of the movie different from here on now that he is buff? If you'd like this fic to continue and have any ideas for the aforementioned things, please leave them in the reviews section.**

**Hope you had as much fun reading this fic as I did writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys asked for more Buff Shaggy, so here it is. Let's see how the movie plays out differently now that he's buff permanently.**

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Daphne breathed, eyes glazed in a trance-like state. She pointed at Buff Shaggy "And how…how did…

"Re rere looking for clues" said Scooby. "Rut then Raggy drank a rotion and now…

"I'm buff!" Buff Shaggy finished for him, still flexing and basking in the glow of Daphne's awed gaze. He brought his left bicep up to his face. He still couldn't believe he had saved it. Saved all of his muscles. It was so beautiful he almost wanted to cry. But he wouldn't. Real men didn't cry about these things, no matter how amazing they were. Especially not in front of girls.

"You lied to us!" said Fred. Buff Shaggy looked to see his friend pointing an accusatory, shaking finger at him. "And you…you're not buff! Not really! I mean, you are, but…you didn't earn those muscles! You drank some weird ass potion to get them! You cheated! You're not as…I mean you're…you're not…" Fred was stumbling over his words, his voice becoming more and more strained and angry the longer he looked at Buff Shaggy. Daphne turned to him with a cheeky smile.

"Why Fred. Are you, perhaps, jealous of Shaggy?"

"Buff Shaggy" Buff Shaggy corrected her.

"Jealous?" Fred spat incredulously. "No! Like I…like I couldn't…why would I ever be jealous of _anything_ Shaggy–

"Buff Shaggy!"

Fred turned around to answer but before he could say anything, Velma, who had gone over to the hole that the potion had blasted in the wall, spoke first.

"Beware who enters Monster Hive. Inside your fears will come alive" she intoned, reading the strange writing on the archway above.

Forgetting his burgeoning argument, Fred turned and followed her as she walked through the hole, with Daphne, Scooby and Buff Shaggy close behind. Inside they found a large room, much of which was taken up by an enormous machine half suspended above a pool of green, luminescent slime. It consisted –among other parts –of a control panel inside a sheltered alcove and, hanging from hooks strung out along a cable…

"Look! It's the costumes stolen from the museum" said Fred.

"The Zombie. Miner 49er. Captain Cutler" Velma counted them. "This must be some kind of monster making machine."

Buff Shaggy found himself getting bored. He knew that this was what they were supposed to be doing: solving the mystery of the monsters plaguing Coolsville. But all he really wanted right now was to do something with his new burly muscles. Flexing them, showing them off to the others, or actually putting his new strength to use.

"We need to find a way to shut this machine down for good" said Fred.

'_Showtime_'

"Alright. Let's do this then!" bellowed Buff Shaggy. Before anyone could stop him, he rushed forward and started punching the machine, feeling the same rush of energy through his arms as when he'd thrown the potion. The metal quickly buckled like tin foil under the pressure of his massive strength. The adrenaline rush coursing through him was incredible. Watching this big ass machine being crunched before him, by him. He threw back his arms, clenched his fists and them rammed them both into the machine as one. A whole sheet of plating fell off, exposing the inner gears and wiring.

Buff Shaggy grabbed a handful of wires in his fist –even his hands were bigger than before– and was just about to tear them out when suddenly there came a loud electrical buzz. He let got and stood back, concerned for a second that he might be about to electrocute himself. Then the whole room seemed to light up and he realized that the sound was coming from behind him. He turned to see an enormous orange, glowing figure with stray shots of electrical current bursting randomly out of his body, blocking the door to the Monster Hive and leering malevolently at the gang.

"It's the 10,000-Volt Ghost!" cried Velma.

"I thought he was ugly enough in costume form" said Daphne. Scooby howled and leapt up into Buff Shaggy's arms like he normally did. Buff Shaggy was amazed at how light he felt. Before this would have put some strain on his old, skinny, weakling body. But now in his new immense arms, Scooby felt no lighter than a feather.

"What do you think you're doing, Mystery Inc.?" sneered the 10,000-Volt Ghost. There came maniacal laughter from behind him and then the two Skeleton Men who had been pursuing Shaggy and Scooby earlier slipped between his legs and entered the room.

"Ruh Oh" whimpered Scooby, throwing his paws around Buff Shaggy's thick neck for support.

"Get behind me, little man. I'll deal with these muscle-less losers!" Buff Shaggy declared, gently placing Scooby on the ground. He cracked his big knuckles and barged forward. Skinny wimp Shaggy may have been afraid of a pair of skeletons, but not Buff Shaggy. His buff muscles could wreck them in seconds. Foolishly, the Skeleton Men ran towards him, the green-eyed one leading the charge. Buff Shaggy thrust his right arm forward in an upper cut. His fist caught the Skeleton Man square in the chest, splintering his ribcage in an instant and sending his bones flying all over the room. His skull landed on the floor right by Buff Shaggy's foot and he kicked it right back between the 10,000-Volt Ghost's legs.

Next came the red-eyed Skeleton Man. Before he could get near him, Buff Shaggy reached forward and neatly ripped his skull off of his neck, leaving his body to run directionless around the room, tripping over the bones of his companion. Buff Shaggy was just wondering whether to crush the skull between his fingers or to throw it away when he heard the panicked cries of his friends and an unearthly groan.

"Shaggy!" screamed Velma. Buff Shaggy looked behind him. One of the costumes had come off its hanger. Except it wasn't a costume any more. It was a real life Captain Cutler, draped in seaweed with a deathly green light shining through the visor of his diving helmet. He was followed by Miner 49er, then the Zombie, then the Tar Monster. Buff Shaggy then noticed something else. The 10,000-Volt Ghost wasn't attacked him or his friends. Instead he was sending out jets of electricity into the machine's control panel, powering it as it twinkled and beeped and turned more and more costumes into real monsters. He hadn't destroyed the machine at all. He'd only damaged its outer plating. The rest of it was still fully functional!

'_Zoinks_' he thought. Then he banished that thought immediately. That was what wimpy skinny Shaggy would have done. He was Buff Shaggy now. He was big. He was brave. He was buff. And he and his muscles would find a way to fix this. But somehow he couldn't quite think of a solution, or indeed think much of anything.

He was still racking his brain for an answer –and still coming up with nothing, like, at all– when a terrible screech rang out throughout the room and the Pterodactyl Ghost swooped in out of nowhere, circling and dive bombing his friends while the newly created monsters closed in on them. Buff Shaggy looked at it, then at the control panel, then at the skull in his hand and then down at his torso. And he got an idea.

Keeping his eye on the Pterodactyl Ghost, he shoved the skull between his pecs and thrust his arms forward to flex them, but not fully. The Skeleton Man screamed in discomfort as his skull was squeezed by the growing pressure between the two enormous meat balloons of Buff Shaggy's chest. Buff Shaggy could feel the pressure too, building up in his pecs. He felt like his bare nipples were going to shoot out like tiny rockets. But he had to keep it up if his plan was going to succeed.

Finally, the Pterodactyl Ghost was where he wanted it to be.

"Hey, Tweety!" he hollered. The Pterodactyl Ghost hovered in mid-air as it looked down at him. Buff Shaggy went full pec-flex now. With a pow the skull was squeezed out from between his pecs and send barreling towards the Pterodactyl Ghost, catching it right on the forehead. With a dazed squawk the pterosaur tumbled backwards, right into the 10,000-Volt Ghost! Both of them screamed and howled as electricity crackled around them. The 10,000-Volt Ghost stumbled around beating at his chest, which only served to electrocute the Pterodactyl Ghost. The acrid smell of burning randemonium filled the air and he broke his connection with the control panel, just as Buff Shaggy had planned.

His target unguarded, Buff Shaggy ran into the alcove and raised his fist above the control panel, ready to smash it. But Velma got there first and ripped it out before he could.

"No, Shaggy. We might be able to use this control panel to stop this!"

"Quick, the way's clear now!" cried Fred as he and Daphne rushed back through the hole. Buff Shaggy, Velma and Scooby followed them, feeling a blast of heat as they passed closely by the thrashing 10,000-Volt Ghost. They piled into the elevator, Fred and Daphne somewhat squashed to the side by the size of Buff Shaggy's gigantic biceps, and were soon on their way up and then safely back in the Mystery Machine.

"Shaggy. That was incredible what you did back there!" said Daphne.

"Buff Shaggy" Shaggy corrected her. "And thanks." Daphne and Velma both reached a cautious hand forward and placed them tenderly on both of Buff Shaggy's pecs, apparently unfazed by the tiny beads of sweat now glistening on them. He flexed them a little to give them a good time, prompting a giggle from them as they felt this pure muscle harden beneath their hand. He was enjoying taking the credit for stopping the monsters for once. And enjoying the attention his new muscles were getting from the girls already.

"Girls!" snapped Fred impatiently, looking at Buff Shaggy with a barely concealed glare. "Enough of this. We should be getting back to headquarters."

"No, that'll be the first place the monsters will look for us" Daphne protested.

"I can take them on. Me and my muscles!" Buff Shaggy insisted, but the rest of the gang ignored him.

"I think I know where to go" said Velma.


	3. Chapter 3

Presently, the Mystery Machine pulled up outside a dilapidated ramshackle building. The gang's old high school clubhouse. A place they hadn't been to in years on the shores of an enormous lake.

It was the lake that Buff Shaggy was the most pleased to see. The heat generated by the 10,000-Volt Ghost had left him very sweaty and his hairless armpits were starting to smell. His muscles needed a wash.

"We should get inside" said Fred as they all got out of the Mystery Machine.

"You all go. I'll catch you later" said Buff Shaggy, peeling off the sweat soaked remains of his tank top that had plastered to his skin. "I gotta take a bath right now."

"No, it's okay" said Velma airly, gazing at Buff Shaggy's rippling back muscles and beefy bare shoulders. "We can stay here and wait for you."

"No" said Fred through clenched teeth as he grabbed the girls by their collars and ushered them inside. "I think Buff Shaggy needs some privacy right now!"

He said the word buff with seering resentment but Buff Shaggy hardly noticed it. Nor did he notice Scooby sitting off to the side watching him uncomfortably. He was too busy stripping off his shoes, socks and tracksuit bottoms. Bathing aside, he hadn't yet gotten a proper look at his legs. He wanted to see how they had been transformed.

Buff Shaggy gasped in ecstasy as the light from the full moon shone down on his bare legs and feet. His scrawny chicken legs were gone, replaced instead by two big, glorious things corded with muscle. Enormous, jacked up thighs. Bulging calf muscles so huge he was surprised they hadn't torn through his track suit bottoms the way his pecs had torn through his tank top. All covered in a carpet of thick, sandy leg hair. Even his feet seemed different now, bigger and meatier somehow.

'_Dude. I am shredded as fuck!_'

The feel of the cool nighttime air on his sweaty skin was good. Except in one part. Without checking to see if anyone was around, and not particularly caring if anyone saw, Buff Shaggy stripped off his last concealment and bared all to nature, letting his massive junk dangle down and be wafted about by the gentle breeze billowing over the surface of the lake. To the side, Scooby whined in embarrassment and covered his eyes. But Buff Shaggy didn't hear him. He was too immersed in how incredible this all still felt. This was him, butt naked and bared to the world. A new man. A man transformed.

He flung his tightie-whities over his shoulder and dived head first into the lake.

'_Whoa, that's cold!_'

He broke through the surface again, shaking his long, damp, lion's mane of hair out of his eyes to clear his vision. Surprisingly, the initial cold shock was wearing off much faster than usual and his body was quickly returning to a comfortable temperature. The result of a much greater body mass shielding him from the cold, but of course, Buff Shaggy didn't know that. Nor would be have understood if someone explained it to him. His thoughts were on something else.

In the moonlight, the far side of the lake suddenly looked very inviting. It felt like it was beckoning him, challenging him to swim to it.

'_Challenge accepted_' he thought. He'd never have dreamed of doing it before but that was weakling Shaggy. Buff Shaggy had the power to swim all the way to the other side of the lake and back a hundred times if he wanted to. He thrust himself forward and struck out for the deeper water, his muscular kicking legs leaving a trail of white, frothy bubbles behind him on the surface. His arms dug through the water in a front crawl with all the raw power of charging whale. Within minutes he was planting his hand on a boulder on the opposite shore.

Buff Shaggy looked back with an enormous sense of pride. He had just swum across a 5km wide lake in the time it would take to eat three slices of pizza: a feat he would never have been able to physically achieve before. And he wasn't even tired for it. He whooped and punched the air with one arm, turning to his bicep and kissing it once again.

"Thanks, Babe" he said, then did the same to his other bicep. "You did this just as much as me." The sheer amount of strength his new body had was continuing to surprise him, he was falling in love with it more and more. Life was gonna be sweet from now on.

Still, his new life with this body wasn't going to be lived on the shores of the lake. He should be getting back to the rest of the gang. He sniffed his armpits again to make sure his dip had done its job. It had. At a much more leisurely pace this time, he paddled his way back towards the distant clubhouse, allowing his legs and dick to trail lazily behind him.

But then suddenly, when he was close enough to the shore to hear Scooby barking at him, he stopped dead in his tracks. Frozen with horror. With a feeling of…violation.

'_Zoinks_!' He couldn't help it this time.

Something had grabbed his dick! Something coarse and leathery had wrapped itself around his penis and was squeezing it hard. The next thing Buff Shaggy knew he was violently dragged underwater. For the first time since he'd botched his re-transformation, he was genuinely scared. Almost as scared as when Scooby Braniac had tried to turn him back into skinny Shaggy. He clawed at the water around him and kicked as hard as he could, desperately trying to return to the surface. But the thing clutching his junk was too strong and it continued to pull him under. It was painful. It was scary. It was…

…Captain Cutler!

Suddenly Buff Shaggy felt less scared and more outraged. He'd been expecting a fish or some kind of animal. But instead some ghost, some human ghost, had dared to grab his penis! His private part! The thing that should only be used for weejees, peeing and …well what Buff Shaggy hoped to do with the girls his muscles would attract. The thing that was his alone to use and to touch.

As he looked properly at his captive, Captain Cutler seemed just as shocked at what he saw he had grabbed in his gloved hand. He gave a horrified sounding groan and let go. Buff Shaggy resisted the urge to punch him in his helmet and instead shot up for the surface as quickly as he could. Sweet fresh air filled his lungs as he burst through the water.

"Raggy! Raggy!" cried Scooby.

"I know, Scoob. I'm coming!"

Buff Shaggy tore his way to the shoreline, not slowing down even when he could feel the silty lake bottom between his toes. But just as he was about to clear the lake altogether, he felt those rough, leathery gloves again, this time around his ankle. He tripped and landed on the shore on his front. Then he twisted around to see Captain Cutler with both hands wrapped around his leg (because one would never have been enough, it was so massive now). He started to drag him back into the water.

"No way, Freak!" roared Buff Shaggy, wrenching his leg out of the old diver's grip. Captain Cutler staggered about in the shallows a little, disoriented by the force of Buff Shaggy's escaping his grasp. Then he reached for his utility belt and produced a harpoon gun.

"Raggy! Rook out!" screamed Scooby. Buff Shaggy got up and grabbed the harpoon gun's barrel. With one quick move of his wrist he twisted the rusted metal thing upwards. Too late, Captain Cutler pulled the trigger, sending the harpoon sailing up into the sky. Buff Shaggy pulled the gun out of his hands, held it across his bended knee and smashed it in two. Captain Cutler had no visible eyes but anyone could see he was worried now as he backed away to retreat into the depths again.

"Where you going, Flounder?" Buff Shaggy demanded, grabbing Captain Cutler by the arm and pulling him towards him. "You wanna have some fun with me? We can have some fun, Fish Boy!"

He threw Captain Cutler on the ground next to him, then threw his own body down behind the Mystery Machine. Clutching its bumper bar, he anchored his upper body down while his buff legs wrapped around Captain Cutler's neck below his helmet and pulled him into a headlock. The ghost clutched desperately at Buff Shaggy's legs but he could do nothing to stop the relentless squeeze of those muscles.

"Yeah, that's right" said Buff Shaggy. "You wanna grab my junk like that you better be prepared to be my bitch, little man!"

It was really quite a sight to see. This naked, muscular man lying on the ground choking a ghost diver with nothing by the power of his own legs. Captain Cutler wheezed and choked and then finally, there came a hollow popping sound. Buff Shaggy cried out a little in surprise as the 19th Century helmet landed suddenly on his torso. He took it in his hands and scrambled to his feet to see Captain Cutler dithering around in front of him with no head.

'_Immense_' thought Buff Shaggy. He was so strong that his legs had actually popped a ghost's head off. Now he would finish the rest of him off as well. Clutching the helmet in his right hand, he pulled his arm back as far as it would go and then brought it forward with all his might. The helmet slammed into Captain Cutler. Buff Shaggy let go of it as the headless ghost was sent flying through the air until he landed with an almighty splash in the middle of the lake.

"Wow"

Buff Shaggy turned to see Velma, Daphne and Fred standing behind him, the two girls looking even more amazed than when they'd first seen him transformed. Shaggy made another one of his shit-eating grins again.

"Oh yeah. You like that? You like what you see?"

Daphne and Velma looked like they wanted to say something but didn't know what. Before they could answer however, Fred picked up Buff Shaggy's discarded underpants and flung them at him.

"We don't have time for this, Shaggy! The monsters know where we are now! We have to finish reprogramming this control panel and get it back to the Monster Hive so we can destroy them."

'_Buff Shaggy, how many times?_' Buff Shaggy thought as he crammed his genitalia back into his way-too-small underpants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers. Sorry this chapter took so long. Other priorities got in the way. Also, I was a little unsure about how to write this chapter.**

**I also just want to say, since I've been getting a lot of requests for these in the comments, that I will NOT be writing an AU version of the potions scene with Shaggy Chick. As I mentioned in the beginning of the first chapter, there are already at least two fanfictions focusing on Shaggy Chick, so this one is only focusing on Buff Shaggy.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Back at the Old Mining Town, the gang quickly made their way to the Monster Hive. Velma had reprogrammed the control panel in the Mystery Machine so that now instead of creating new monsters, it would destroy all the monsters that had already been created. Now they were taking the elevator down to the secret lab. Once again, Fred and Daphne were squashed to the side by Buff Shaggy's biceps. But the latter didn't necessarily seem too bothered by this, unlike the former.

When the elevator reached the floor, Fred squeezed his way out from next to Buff Shaggy and lead the charge to the Monster Hive, the control panel tucked under his arm. Then went Daphne, Velma, Scooby and finally, Buff Shaggy. As he followed the others, he stopped for a moment to gaze at the still open refrigerator with its shelves of potions. He felt almost religious looking at it. This was where it had happened. This was where he had been given the gift of his wonderful, beautiful, glorious manly muscles. This was where he'd gone in the blink of an eye from a skinny little wimp to the big buff hunk he was now. And it was all thanks to that fridge and the potion inside it.

"Thank you" he whispered to it gratefully under his breath. For a second he felt like blowing it a kiss. But no. That wasn't manly.

Unfortunately, Buff Shaggy wasn't left alone to pay tribute to the potion that had changed his life for long. Just then, the voice of the Evil Masked Figure rang out around the lab from the Monster Hive next door.

"At last I have you, Mystery Incorporated" he cackled.

Buff Shaggy ran into the Monster Hive to join the rest of the gang, and to see the monsters assembled before them. They were all here. The Black Knight, the Zombie, Miner 49er, the 10,000 Volt Ghost, the Skeleton Men (somehow) and even a new monster made of cotton candy.

They were impressive. But they didn't scare Buff Shaggy. He cracked his knuckles and strode to the front so that the monsters would see his rippling muscles full on. He was completely shirtless now (his torn, useless, sweaty tank top having been left on the lake shore), so they would be able to see the full package. See what they would have to face if they went up against Buff Shaggy.

"We've dealt with these creeps once before, Gang" he said, his rich, throaty voice exuding confidence. "Let's do it again!"

"Get them!" the Evil Masked Figure ordered his monsters from the catwalk above them. Buff Shaggy made to dash forward but Fred shoved his way ahead first.

"Not so fast, Meathead Muscle Man!" he snarled. "I'm the leader here. I deal with the creeps first! Not you!"

"Really? That's the best name you could come up with?" said Velma off to the side, not trying to hide her disapproval of him.

Full of bravado, Fred ran defiantly at the monsters, only to soon find himself glued to a puddle of tar on the floor. He thrashed and struggled futilely as the Tar Monster rose up in front of him, grinning with smug satisfaction.

"Gotcha" he gloated.

"Daphne. Here!" cried Fred, tossing the control panel at her like a frisbee. She caught it, but it wasn't long before the Tar Monster had her stuck too. She tossed it to Velma, who in turn was quickly engulfed.

"Buff Shaggy. Catch!" she cried as she tossed it to him.

'_Yes. She remembered my real name_' thought Buff Shaggy as he raised his arm and effortlessly caught the control panel in his big hand. The Tar Monster saw him and surged towards him as he had the rest of the gang.

'_No way, freak!_'

Buff Shaggy went down on one knee and raised his free arm high above his head, keeping his eyes on the encroaching, undulating wave of tar. Then with all of his strength and a great bellow, he slammed his clenched fist down into the ground. There was an almighty crack, a loud crumbling crunch as the concrete and floor foundations crumbled away before the sheer power of Buff Shaggy's punch. Then an actual crack appeared in the floor, splintering its way towards the Tar Monster, who could only stare at it dumbfounded. Then with a gurgling scream, his liquid body seeped through it, disappearing into the bowels of the earth along with the outgrowths of him that were trapping Fred, Daphne and Velma.

Buff Shaggy looked at his knuckles. Not a mark. He had just rammed his hand into a concrete surface so hard it had broken it and there wasn't a mark on him. He wasn't just strong. He was superhuman.

'_Epic!_'

"No! My baby!" the Evil Masked Figure wailed in anguish. He pointed at Buff Shaggy and addressed his remaining monsters. "Don't just stand there, you fools. That muscle-bound ox killed your brothers, Dacty and Cutler and now the Tar Monster too. Get him before he destroys the rest of you.

"Bring it on, little man!" Buff Shaggy challenged him. Miner 49er came at him, fire flickering between his green, rotting teeth, followed closely by the zombie.

"Hold this, Scoob" he added, handing Scooby the control panel. He waited for Miner 49er to get close enough. Then he lashed out with his powerful leg and kicked him in the chest, winding him and knocking him down on his back. Before he could do anything else, Buff Shaggy flipped him over, pinned his arms behind his back, hoisted him up in a bear hug and turned to face the zombie.

"Take this, Daddy-O. It's a real blast!" he yelled. Then he tightened his arms around Miner 49ers chest, sending forth a tongue of fire from his mouth and into the zombie's face. The revolting smell of cooking, rotten flesh filled the air as the monster's dry clothes combusted and he ran screaming around the lab, crashing into the Skeleton men and splintering them once again.

Buff Shaggy hurled Miner 49er into the opposite wall. Now it was time for the Black Knight. His armour would quickly buckle before his punches. Buff Shaggy roared and charged at him. The Black Knight however was unmoved, simply staring at him with that smug smile of his.

"Foolish knave. You won't take me" he sneered. And the reason for his confidence soon became clear. Buff Shaggy suddenly felt the ground beneath his feet getting stickier and even the process of walking was getting harder. He looked down to see that he was stuck in tar, seeping through the crack he had made in the floor. The Tar Monster had managed to ooze his gooey, liquid body back up to the surface, already his single eye was bobbing up and down in the tar pooling in the crack like a beach ball in water.

"No way!" Buff Shaggy roared defiantly. He simply stepped out of his brown slip-ons on to a dry patch of ground, then out of his socks again when the tar spread to that patch too. But once his bare feet were stuck, there was nothing he could do. The more he struggled, the thicker the tar seemed to get and the more it seemed to clamber up his legs. The Tar Monsters rose up before him in full form with a gloating smile.

"Now you are stuck in my-

But the tar monster never got to finish his sentence. Before that last word could get out of his mouth, his whole body suddenly turned white and solid as it was hit from behind with a hissing white mist. Buff Shaggy felt the tar around his legs turning cold as ice. He touched it. It _was_ ice.

"Raggy" came a familiar, muffled voice. Scooby leapt up on top of the frozen tar monster with the control panel in his mouth and a dripping fire extinguisher in his paws. Buff Shaggy grinned to see his old friend and flexed his leg muscles as hard as he could. Within seconds the ice surrounding them shattered into a thousand pieces that were sent flying around the Monster Hive. Some of them even hit the 10,000-Volt Ghost, hissing and sparking as the water released by the melting ice reacted with his electric body. He screamed and slapped at them as if they were angry bees.

Meanwhile, there stood Buff Shaggy surrounded by mist as the ice reacted with his body warmth. There he stood, shirtless and now practically pantless. The force of his leg flex had not only shattered the ice, but also ripped through his lower tracksuit bottoms, turning them into shorts. The Evil Masked Figure seemed almost in awe of Buff Shaggy's bulging calves and beefy bare feet.

"Thanks, Scoob. Frostbite never felt so good!" Then with one great punch, he shattered the Tar Monster into small chunks.

"Face me, Knave!" shouted the Black Knight, his sword pointed directly at Buff Shaggy has he stomped towards him in his heavy boots.

"Ri don't rink so!" Scooby declared. He picked up a chunk of the frozen Tar Monster and rammed it on to the tip of the sword, preventing it from harming Buff Shaggy.

"Good job, little man!" With the Black Knight momentarily distracted, Buff Shaggy kicked him square in the groin just as Velma had done earlier. He groaned and fell to his knees but Buff Shaggy wasn't finished with him yet. He raised one arm above his head, grabbed the Black Knight by the back of the neck with the other arm and shoved his face directly into his armpit.

"No. Oh no. Please. The smell, the smell! Make it stop, please!" the Black Knight pleaded.

"Say you're my bitch first. Say you're my bitch!" Buff Shaggy ordered him.

"Never!"

"I can do this all day, you know!"

"Buff Shaggy, look out!" cried Daphne and Velma. Buff Shaggy looked up to see the enraged 10,000-Volt Ghost looming over him.

"Put him down, Meaty!"

Buff Shaggy didn't. He was trying to think of what to do next. But before either he or his opponent could do anything, they heard the Evil Masked Figure scream in fury. The 10,000-Volt Ghost howled and melted away before Buff Shaggy's eyes and the Black Knight slumped down from his armpit to the floor. Within seconds they were nothing more than lifeless costumes once again. The same was also happening to the Zombie and Miner 49er and the Skeleton Men. Buff Shaggy turned to see Scooby standing triumphantly by the Monster Machine, the control panel back in place and activated.

"Aargh! My monsters!" the Evil Masked Figure cried. He turned to flee.

"No way, Geek!" bellowed Buff Shaggy. He crouched down in a squat, feeling the tension building in his great calves and thighs. Then he –quite literally– sprang into action, the force generated by his muscular legs propelling him through the air towards the catwalk. The Evil Masked Figure turned just in time to see Buff Shaggy pulling back his right arm, ready for a punch.

"Take this!" he said as he rammed his fist forward. It hit the metallic mask with a crunch and sent the Evil Masked Figure tumbling backwards to the floor far below. Buff Shaggy cleared the catwalk, his toes just brushing the railings and landed next to him with an impact that shook the ground. The rest of the gang rushed forward to apprehend the prostate Evil Masked Figure but Buff Shaggy just looked down lovingly at his bulging calves.

"Good work, babies" he said, giving a tender pat to each one.

* * *

**So now we've basically seen how the rest of Scooby Doo: Monsters Unleashed is like now that Shaggy is buff permanently. The question is, what happens now? How does Buff Shaggy go through life with his huge muscles? How does it affect his popularity and his relationships with the gang? What wacky adventures could he and his muscles get into?**

**If you have any ideas, please leave them in the reviews section. Then maybe I can get the next chapter out faster than I did this one. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the gang rode the elevator up to the surface with the Evil Masked Figure in tow, they could hear the murmurings of the press gathering outside the building. Sure enough, when they reached the surface, there they were just beyond the glass doors. Fred tightened his grip on the Evil Masked Figure's arm and swaggered forward with Daphne, that same smug, look-how-great-I-am smirk on his face that was there at every unmasking.

Buff Shaggy was also excited to get out there. For once he was the one who had taken out the bad guys, for once he was the one who would be the hero just like he and Scooby had wanted to be. But more importantly, this was his moment to finally share with the world his magnificent burly new body. Now was the moment when he would finally see if it could actually make the other muscle men jealous and the girls come running. This was the test.

He stopped for a second for a quick flex.

"This is it, babes" he whispered affectionately to his biceps. "Let's do this thing." He gave them a quick peck each and then carried on.

"Where do you think you're going?" sneered Fred, stopping in his tracks suddenly to address Buff Shaggy.

"Outside with you guys"

"Oh no, … I see what you're trying to do. We're about to unmask this creep here and solve the mystery. This is our moment. MY moment. Not yours!"

"Excuse me? Your moment, Fred?" said Velma incredulously. "I didn't see you clearing a catwalk in one leap to take out the Evil Masked Figure!"

"She's right, Freddie" said Daphne. "Besides, you take the credit for stopping the creeps every time. It wouldn't kill you to let someone else have it for once. I think Buff Shaggy should be the one to take the Evil Masked Figure out there." Buff Shaggy felt a swell of pride and joy at finally having his actions be recognised by one of the gang.

"What? Babe, how could you…I mean…Shaggy get the…with the press and the cameras?!" Fred seemed to be in shock, looking back and forth between Daphne, Buff Shaggy and the Evil Masked Figure, spitting with outrage while the veins in his forehead throbbed with rage. While he was melting down, Velma walked up to Buff Shaggy and took him by the large, meaty hand.

"Buff Shaggy. Care to do the honors?" she said.

"Sure thing" said Buff Shaggy with a grin. Effortlessly, he reached between Fred and Daphne and plucked the Evil Masked Figure from between them. Too late, Fred noticed and grabbed desperately at the black robes.

"Hey what are you doing? Get back here, Shaggy! This is my moment! That's my bad guy!"

But Buff Shaggy was already out the door, holding the Evil Masked Figure in his muscly arms. The journalists and cameramen outside gasped collectively as he strode into their midst. He even saw a couple of women dropping their microphones and notepads in shock, looks of wonder on their faces as they and everyone else beheld the new Shaggy. Not the weak, scrawny loser they'd always known, bringing up the rear behind Fred, Daphne and Velma. That little wimp was gone forever. Here in his place was Buff Shaggy. The new man, a real man, the hero at last.

Buff Shaggy glanced around at the crowd, grinning in delight at the admiration. And they hadn't even seen the best part yet. He twisted the Evil Masked Figure around so that he was lying horizontally, then with both hands he lifted him up high above his head, baring to the masses his gigantic pecs, his rippling abs, his enormous biceps, his beefy shoulders and his bulging calves all at once. Another gasp ran out, followed shortly afterwards by applause, whooping and calling.

A thought came into Buff Shaggy's head.

'_Should I do it? Ehh, why not?'_

He threw his head and his mane of thick brown hair back and bellowed at the top of his lungs for all to hear.

'Aaaaaahhhhoooooaaaahhhh!" He was Tarzan, King of the Jungle, King of Coolsville and he had vanquished the enemy that now lay powerless in his grip. The crowds went wild, the cheering was louder than ever, especially –Buff Shaggy noted with glee –from the hot girls amongst them.

The next few minutes were a blur for him. All the usual questions about who the Evil Masked Figure was (it was Heather Jasper Howe, who it turned out was actually Dr. Jonathan Jacobo), their motivation, how they pulled it off. But also some other ones. What had happened to him? Why did he look like this now? Did he defeat the Evil Masked Figure with his new muscles? He answered all of these questions, noticing out of the corner of his eye Fred's increasingly reddening face. But to him, there was only one thing that was really capturing his attention. All of the girls still watching him, wanting him, excited and (Buff Shaggy was eager to bet) aroused.

Finally, a petit blonde asked him a question that he heard loud and clear.

"Shaggy, can I get a picture with you?"

"It's Buff Shaggy, little lady. And hell yeah, you can" said Buff Shaggy, kneeling down and flexing his bicep at her. "Free for all, girls!"

A chorus of delighted screams sounded as crowds of girls all rushed to Buff Shaggy's side. He barely noticed the photographers gathering to take photos in front of them. All he noticed were the eager hands caressing his manly pecs, massaging his beefy shoulders, squeezing his bulging biceps. He even thought he felt a little peck or two in a few places. He felt his giant dick tingle and stir and the elastic in his tightie-whities start to stretch as his erection began unfolding. He put a hand in front of it to hide it from the cameras, but his delight at all this female attention was sky high.

'_Don't worry, buddy. We'll get to go to work soon_' he reassured himself and his second favourite body part after his muscles.

As if on cue, the petit blonde flung her arms around his thick neck (shoving away the previous girl) and whispered in his ear.

"Take me home with you" she breathed dreamily. Buff Shaggy's heartbeat quickened with excitement and he felt his whole body get warm and tingly.

"Sure thing, sweet cakes" he whispered alluringly back. He stood up and allowed the other girls to slip off him, then reached behind him and plucked the blonde off him back and cradled her in his muscular arms. She looked as giddy as a schoolgirl as she tilted her head up and kissed him. Her lips tasted like sweet young strawberries.

"Let's go to town, Big Boy" she said. Buff Shaggy grinned from ear to ear.

He knew she wasn't talking about Coolsville.


End file.
